Supernatural  A Chilling End
by Nobody's-Fool-17
Summary: Here are Sam and Dean, on their way to a job, they see their father on the side of the road... then everything goes down hill
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean said with a cheeky smirk on his face.

They were on their way to a job, in the middle of nowhere and Dean had just caught Sam peeing behind a tree, but he'd never tell Sam that he was on his way to do the same thing.

"What, we stopped here and I really need to go, everyone has to do it sometimes, give me a break!" Sam retorted, he'd seen the smirk on Dean's face and decided to take it lightly and not to worry too much.

"Come on, let's hit the road" Dean said laughing

"Yeah, can we stop at the next gas station, my gut is telling me that it needs filling" Sam said as he got into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Sure, whatever you reckon, maybe then you can actually use a toilet, save some of the trees…" Dean said before he cracked up laughing again, he was never going to let Sam live this one down.

"Yeah, sure…" Sam said smiling, he couldn't help himself, and he knew he'd get something on Dean sooner or later.

Once the two brothers had filled up the Impala and got something to eat they hit the road. It wasn't until 11pm that night that anything else actually happened. Sam had spent most of the time sleeping and Dean was thinking of his father and of the job ahead of them.

Sam woke up and sat quietly in the passenger seat for a while.

"So, where are we headed this time?" Sam asked, he was still tired and he really didn't care, but he was so sick of the quietness, but he didn't want Dean to put on one of his 'mullet rock' tapes, he was sick of them to.

"Umm… some town near home actually, maybe when we're done we can go and see Missouri" Dean said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I suppose we could stop off for a night, but just as long as we don't have to go back to the old house again, not like last time" Sam said annoyed that Dean had left it this late to tell him that they were going home again.

"Ok, so it's a deal, we visit Missouri, but not Jenny, you sure?" Dean asked

"We can see Jenny, just not go to the house, the thought of going there again, I just can't. It feels like every time we go near that place something bad happens…" Sam trailed off looking at something out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, what is it?" Dean asked, Sam not finishing a sentence wasn't always a good sign.

"What, nothing, I just got distracted, I thought I saw, Dad…" Sam replied to Dean's question, Dean knew this wasn't good at all.

"Dad, what, are you sure?" Dean asked slowing the Impala to a cruising stop on the side of the road.

Sam got out of the car and walked about 100 meters down the road. Dean got out and slowly followed him, rugging himself up in his jacket to shelter against the cold.

"Sam," he called out, "get back in the car, I'll have a look around and then if I don't find anything we can talk to Missouri when we get there."

"No Dean, I won't leave this, I saw Dad, I swear" Sam called back.

"Sam, it's the middle of the night, just get back in the car before you freeze" Dean said starting to get annoyed with his brother curiosity. He was curious too, but it way too cold for him to be out there.

"Dean, if it's too cold for you out here you should get back in the car, I'll only be 5 or 10 minutes, I just wanna have a look around."

"Uh, when have I ever fell for that Sam," Dean said, he knew that his little brother was seriously looking into this, so he thought he'd go along, just until the feeling left his toes, then he'd call it off.

Dean ran to catch up with Sam; every breath the two took was frosted in the air and seemed to stand still in front of them before it disappeared.

"Dean, do you hear that?" Sam asked quietly

"Sam, what are we doing, I can't hear anything. I think you're imagining things, lets go" Dean hissed.

"Dean," Sam whispered urgently, "I'm not leaving here until I find out what's going on, I have to make sure it wasn't dad before I can leave."

"Sam, you're nuts, did you know that?"

"Dean, are you gonna sit there and whine or are you gonna help me have a look around? Sam asked mocking his older brother.

"Yeah alright, I'm coming." Dean said giving Sam a funny look

"Dean, what was the?" Sam asked jumping; he'd heard someone moving in the scrub on the side of the road.

"I didn't hear anything" Dean replied, he really hadn't been listening, he was too busy watching his brothers back.

Sam walked slowly over to the bush where he'd heard the noise.

All of a sudden Dean saw his little brother fall to the ground. He ran over to him.

"Dean, it's Dad" Sam said with a smile on his face before John Winchester stepped out from behind the bush.

"Dean, Sam, I'm so glad you're ok" John said to his two sons who were both on the ground looking up at him with shocked looks on their faces.

"Dad, where have you been all this time?" Dean asked standing up and helping Sam to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean, you know I can't tell you that" John answered before a woman's voice came from the bush behind him.

"Do it now, if you put it off you'll never do it," it said "Come on, you have to do this, for yourself, so you can stop worrying about your sons."

It was Missouri, she stepped out of the bush, "I'm sorry boys, but this is the end of the road, you've got nowhere else to go, and there's no way you can help anyone else, but you know to much, we can't let you leave this here spot."

"Dad, what is she talking about?" Sam asked, he was happy to see his father, but seeing Missouri out here with him, saying these crazy things was confusing him.

John Winchester pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Sam for him to read.

Sam unfolded it and read it before he dropped it in shock. Dean picked it up and read it semi out loud. It said:

_Sam, Dean, I hate to have to do this to you, it kills me inside, but it's the best thing for you, this way, I know you'll be safe, I can't go on living not knowing where you are or if the two of you are safe, at least after tonight I can go on looking for the demon that killed your mother knowing that my boys are safe, and not out trying to get themselves killed trying to avenge their mother, or worse, looking for me._

_Please know that I love you both and that I always will, and in what I'm doing is what is best for the both of you._

_Giving all my heart to my two loving sons, John Winchester_

"Dad," Dean said looking up as his father produced a pistol from the holster on his belt "what are you doing with that, put it down, stop playing and come on, we have to get to the next job, it'll be just like old times, you me and Sam, out hunting, come on, just put the gun down, we can take Missouri and drop her off when we get there."

"No, Dean, you don't understand," it was Missouri's calm loving voice, though tonight it didn't sound so loving, it was cold, "honey, what your father is trying to tell you is that the only way he can go on living is with the two of you dead."

"Dad, Missouri, what the hell is going on?' Sam had been listening to the conversation between his brother, his father and the psychic that he knew almost nothing about, and had only met once before, that he could remember.

"Sam, you're a smart kid, but you know that I worry about you, and Dean, well, you're the brawn of this family, I know I can always count on you to put up a fight for your brother, but that's not always enough, I need to know that both of you are safe, completely, and this is the only way I can possibly guarantee that." John said facing each of his sons when he talked about them.

Missouri cut in, "John, time is ticking, you have to do it soon hun."

"I'm getting to that, can't I have one last talk with my sons, say goodbye, like any normal father would, oh god, I'm in over my head" John said, he had started sweating, even though it was freezing cold, he was nervous and was having second and third thoughts about what he was about to do.

Sam and Dean were standing there in the middle of the road, in the freezing cold. They were both confused. Here was their father standing in front of them, holding a gun, that they were sure, by now, had bullets intended for them, saying how much he loved them, but that he wanted them dead so he didn't have to worry about them and behind him was Missouri. This calm woman who their father had turned to for answers, who the three men standing there in the middle of nowhere had trusted, and yet, she was standing here urging John Winchester to put a bullet in each of his sons.

"Dad," Sam said, "why are you listening to Missouri? Why is she telling you to kill us?"

"Sam, don't ask questions like that, those are questions best left unanswered" John replied, just as Missouri had told him to if either of the boys had asked awkward questions like this.

Just as John had finished brushing off his sons question, Sam saw a flash in Missouri's eyes. It was yellow and he recognised it instantly.

"Dean," Sam whispered, "YED"

"What?" Dean whispered back, he had missed the flash of brilliant yellow cross Missouri's eyes.

"Yellow Eyed Demon, Missouri, now it all fits." Sam whispered urgently to his older brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean acted on this quicker than Sam had expected "Dad, have you noticed anything different about Missouri?" dean said, putting on a charming smile and looking at Missouri.

"Umm, no, what do you mean?" John asked s\his oldest son, this wasn't planned; Dean was trailing off the subject.

"She seems different, radiant almost." Dean said turning on his charm, "she has a shine in her eyes that I don't remember seeing last time."

"Oh well aren't you a sweetie" Missouri said looking at Dean, then turning to John she said, "John, pull that damn trigger baby it's the only way you'll be able to live with yourself."

"Dean, Sam, what's going on? Is there something going on?" John asked, he was confused, this wasn't what Missouri had told him would happen, the way she outlined it, the boys were supposed to be dead by now, but John was putting it off, he didn't want to have to put the gun in his hands to his sons, but he trusted Missouri and he believed her, and she said that this was the best thing for them.

Dean looked up at his father and said, "Dad, look into Missouri's eyes and see for yourself, make up your own mind, do you really want Sam and me dead?"

John Winchester turned to the black psychic standing behind him and looked into her eyes.

He saw nothing but what he'd seen the day before when she told him that he needed to meet his sons on the highway a fair way out of town, and shoot them, and that it was the best thing for them all.

Just before John Winchester pulled his eyes away from Missouri's, he took one final deep breath, but it was enough time for him to see something unusual, almost a flash of yellow, but it was late and he decided that it was just his mind playing tricks on him, trying to give him a reason to back out of killing his sons.

"Sammy, Dean, my two boys, I can't put this off any longer!" John cried out in pain, not physical pain, but the pain that was running through his heart at that very moment, but even though he felt this pain, he still tried to put it off for a bit longer, just so he could spend a few more precise moments with his sons.

"Dad," Sam said with tears running down his face, he had realized long ago that this was a sick trick that the YED was playing on his father, he always thought that Missouri was stronger than this, that she would have been able to fight off the evil spirit that had decided to posses her, just so it could get 'even' with John Winchester. Even for what, who would know, but somehow this demon thought that John Winchester and his family had to pay.

"Sam, I hate to have to do this to you, but it's the only way that I can truly know you and Dean are safe" John said, by this time he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

This was it; John knew he had to pull the trigger. "Goodbye boys, I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

The echo of the gunshot was loud and was carried far through the still, cold and silent night air. It was all over, John was never going to see his sons again.

"Good work John, now you know they are safe." Missouri said walking up to John so that she stood level with him, and put her arm around her, in a poor attempt to comfort John ,but then again, that was all she wanted, was for him to feel alone and devastated and upset and angry, it was all part of the plan, well, that of the YED anyway.

John had fallen to his knees and half crawled over to the bodies of his sons. He had dragged both of their heads and lovingly placed them on his lap before he started to sob uncontrollably, his shoulders shaking, he couldn't believe he'd gone through with this, he would never forgive himself.

"Come on hun, we need to get these boys outa here before someone finds out what we've done here tonight, I have graves already prepared, load them into the truck and we'll take them to the grave yard. We can come back for that big black shiny car of Dean's later ok?"

"Not yet." was all John could manage.

"Ok, but don't be too long…" Missouri was suddenly cut off by the sound of an approaching car.

The driver of the car saw John sitting on the road holding the heads of his two sons as they turned the corner.

They stopped and got out of the car.

"Umm… what's going on here?" said the driver. Missouri noticed that he was wearing a police officers uniform.

She let out a gasp, and John looked over at her before he looked up at the man standing in front of him in the middle of the road.

He soon saw what the man was wearing, and it wasn't good.

"Again, may I ask what is going on here sir?" the police officer said.

Missouri started to talk. She could see that nothing was going to come from the John who was still rocking back and forth with his sons in his lap.

"Officer, what a surprise. John and I were just on our way home when we found these two boys lying here, they're his sons." She said seeming shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…." The police officer trailed off looking at the bodies at his feet.

"I think we should get these boys into the truck, and I'll need you to come with me and write a statement, when you're ready, of course." The police officer continued.

"Ahh… yes, I think we can do that." Missouri replied, she hadn't expected it to go this way, she had wanted it over and done with by now, and to have the boys out of here, and have them buried with their mother, well, where their mothers grave was anyway, because that's what John had wanted

It was about 6 in the morning and John and Missouri were sitting in the waiting room of the police office. Missouri couldn't sit still, she was supposed to have left by now.

All of a sudden John had recalled something that he saw Sam do, just before Dean started to sweet talk Missouri. He had seen him mouth something to Dean, which made Dean say what he did.

As he recapped what Dean had said about Missouri, he realized something, he'd seen what Sam had told his brother, he just hadn't realized it at the time, because he was so confused.

Sam had told Dean that he'd seen something in Missouri's eyes and had told Dean, that was it, why would Missouri want Sam and Dean dead, that hadn't made sense in the first place, but he had trusted the old psychic, and done what she had told him to.

He realized now that what Dean had said was to warn him. Sam must have seen something in Missouri's eyes, something that gave it away.

John looked up at Missouri, and just as he did, he saw the slightest flash of yellow. He was so aggravated he could have screamed.

He now realized it was the YED. His anger had subsided, a bit, but he still went over and sat next to Missouri. He had gone to the bathroom and washed his face, as a cover up. What he'd done was put rock salt in the gun that he always carried with him. He sat next to Missouri and turned to look at her.

As soon as she looked back at him he pulled out the gun and shot her with the rock salt. There was a moment when all John could hear was the screaming of the demon in his head, and then there was silence.

Missouri was on the floor, and John knelt down next to her, and woke her up.

"What in the world? Why am I on the floor? Where am I?" Missouri said, she was confused, and wanted to know what was going on. She saw that John's eyes were red from crying. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked him, her soft voice was so different to the way she was speaking earlier that morning on the side of the road.

"We're in the police station just out of town, I've done something terrible…" he trailed off and bit down hard on his lip.

"Oh, I see…" Missouri also bit her lip, she'd seen what John was thinking, and knew that somehow she was a big part of it.


	6. Chapter 6

The police officer came out, he had been in the sound proof interview room talking with the sergeant about what he'd found, making his official statement.

He swore he'd heard a gunshot come from somewhere, so he went out into the waiting room where the man who had broad, strong looking features, and the slightly overweight black woman who's eyes seemed to have a brilliant yellow glow to them, which he'd never before seen, when he came out, he saw the two people just as he'd left them.

The woman looked up at him, there seemed to be something missing, he noticed that her eyes had lost their glow, it just wasn't there anymore.

"Yes officer?" Missouri said she was hoping that he could tell her what had happened; she knew she wasn't going to get it out of John.

"Ah, when the two of you are ready you can come and fill out a statement." He said, he was trying to cover the fact that he'd came out to see what was going on.

"Ahh, sir, may I ask what happened?" Missouri asked slowly.

"Can't you remember? The police officer was confused at this question; it seemed awfully strange, "have you got a short memory?"

"Yes, and if im going to write a statement then I'll need to know what on earth happened," Missouri retorted, she had sensed something in the officers presence, and decided to act upon it, she could tell he was confused, and decided not to take that any further, "and officer, I'm sorry, about your marriage, what a shame"

"How did you know about that?" the police officer asked, that was unexpected.

"I'm a psychic honey, I just saw it. What else did you expect?" Missouri beamed back at him.

"Ah, ok, well if you're a psychic can't you get it from him?" the police officer said pointing a John who was off in his own little world, hardly conscience.

"Does it look like anyone would be able to get anything from him, now are you going to tell me or do I have to search through your deepest thoughts, and share them with your colleagues?" Missouri stated plainly, with a slight grin beginning to show at the end of her sentence.

"Err… ok then, well, when I arrived at the scene I found yourself and this gentleman in the middle of the road, near a black Impala, with the bodies of two young men who seem to have been shot, you told me that you found them there like that, I believe they may be the gentleman's sons, but without confirmation from either him or yourself then we can be for sure." The police officer said sounding very professional.

"Oh dear lord…" Missouri said, trailing off and passing out.

She came around about half an hour later, with the police officer, John and another man standing over her.

"Missouri," John said in a croaky voice, "are you ok?"

"I'm alright honey, what happened though?" she asked her head was spinning.

"you passed out, but before you passed out your face, you took on a strange expression, it was almost as if you had seen a ghost." This time the Police officer had answered her question.

The last thing that Missouri had remembered was the police man finishing his sentence, then she saw Sam and Dean, they had looked at her, and asked her why? Why had she pushed their father to shoot them, what had possessed her to do something like that, then Sam and Dean and their voices had faded off into the distance, and she heard a deeper, darker voice. It was saying that she's done what the voice never could; she had taken away the two most important things in John Winchester's life, and had cleared the pathway for the voice to destroy him.

She hadn't understood any of this. She asked the two police officers if she could have a moment alone with John, and she told him about her vision while she was passed out.

"That makes complete sense." John had said half to himself half to Missouri.

"How, John, what's going on?" she asked confused.

"the reason we are here is because the police officer found us on the road just out of town with Sam and Deans bodies, I shot them, on your advice, and then when we got in here, I discovered that you'd been possessed by the YED." John had been really composed while telling her this.

Missouri was completely shocked; she couldn't believe that had happened.

The police officer came back in and asked them if they could come and write their statements, then they could leave.


	7. Chapter 7

John and Missouri left he police station at about 1pm, both were very shook up.

Neither of them had eaten since the previous day, and they decided to go to a café down the road.

The café was small and had a nice dark corner, where there was a table and set for two.

John and Missouri headed over there, and when the perky, teenage waitress came over to take their order, they got a coffee and a sandwich each.

About 10 minutes later the waitress came back and gave them their order.

"I'm really sorry to hear about what happened this morning." She said as she was placing the coffees on the table.

As she went to walk away, John grabbed her arm stopping her.

"How do you know about that?" he said in a quiet, though deep and powerful voice.

The girl was scared, john could see it in her eyes and he then realized that he still had a fair grip on her arm. He let go, and saw her relax, just a bit.

"My dad, he's the officer who found the two of you out the road, he just dropped me off for work, and pointed you out to me, he's told me what happened." She said quietly, not looking directly at John or Missouri.

"No one can know." John said simply, he looked up at the naïve teenager.

"Yes sir," said the girl finally looking into Johns eyes, she saw that she needed to keep this between them, her father and herself, and that she needed to warn her father about this too, "I'll tell my father as well sir."

"Thank you darling," said Missouri, and quickly changing the subject before the girl burst into tears, "hun, you wouldn't be able to point us in the right direction of a good place to stay? We might be here for a while."

"Well, there's only the pub here in town," she said, "but I could speak with my parents, maybe you could stay in the spare room at our place."

"Thank you dear, we would really appreciate that, we'll stay at the pub for tonight, but no doubt we will be here again, you can get back to us soon. By the way, my name is Missouri," she said, and then turning to John, she said, "and this is John"

"My name is Alison, but everyone just calls me Ali." She said.

"Thank you Ali," Missouri said, "we'll be seeing you later then"

"Ok, enjoy your meal." Ali said before she turned and walked away, though it was hardly a meal.

John and Missouri left the café, having hardly touched the sandwiches they ordered, but having ordered a second coffee, which Ali had persuaded the owner of the café to put on the house, which was sweet of her, and appreciated by both of them. They thanked her and the owner of the café, a short, round woman with brilliant olive skin and long dark brown hair, all the makings of a beautiful young woman, had she been about 3 ft taller and a little more petite.


	8. Chapter 8

They found the pub, and called the bar tender over, asking if they could see the manager.

"Yeah, hang on, ill get him for you." Said the girl behind the bar, "JOE!!" she called out and then went back to wiping down the bar.

"What now?!" said a tall lanky man as he walked through the door at the far end of the bar.

"These people want to talk to you." Said the girl pointing vaguely in the direction of John and Missouri.

"Good afternoon, my name is Joe, how can I help you?" he said changing tone quite quickly.

"Well, we'd like to rent out a room, maybe just for one night, we're not really sure," said Missouri, she'd done most of the talking today, John had only spoken to Ali and when he gave his statement at the police station.

"Ok, well we only have one room left," Joe said, and John and Missouri noticed a heavy Canadian accent "its upstairs, ill get the keys and show you where it is."

When they got to the room, Joe handed John the keys and walked back the way they had come.

John unlocked the door and walked in, his eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the light.

It was small, with two rooms. One was the kitchen and living area, and the other, they presumed, was the bedroom.

Missouri followed him inside, and headed straight to the bedroom. She emerged a few seconds later and said "Uhh, John, there's only one bed, do you want me to sleep on the couch?" she offered politely.

"No, it's ok, you can have the bed, I'd rather sleep out here anyway." John said. The look on his face suggested that he hadn't really registered what she had said, and hadn't really meant his answer.

"Ok, well im gonna go out and get some supplies, anything you want?" she asked quickly changing the subject and deciding to give John some space.

"Can you get me something with alcohol?" John asked distantly.

"Ok, but not to much," Missouri said, "I have to look after you, you know" she continued managing a small smile.

She walked out of the room. She had never seen John this bad, not even when Mary had died, she was seriously worried.


	9. Chapter 9

She found a bottle shop, it was just down the road and around a bend in the road, but she wasn't going to tell John where it was.

She walked in, and the man behind the counter, who was playing with a game boy, and was making a few very weird little facial expressions and had his tongue, stuck out the side of his mouth, and was obviously concentrating very hard, because he hadn't realized that Missouri had entered his dingy little bottle shop.

She walked over to the cold room inset in the opposite wall to where she'd just walked in. when she opened the door to the cold room, the man looked up, but only for a moment, before going back to his game.

When Missouri walked into the cold room a sudden chill shot down her spine, before she got used to the temperature of the room.

She walked over and found a case of light beer, and decided that she would get one of those, and she would share some of it with John, so then maybe he wont go to heavily on them.

She picked one up, and was surprised at how heavy it was. She managed to get it out of the cold room and onto the counter near where the man with the game boy who looked up at the slight thud the case of beer made on the counter.

"Can I help you?" he asked, he had paused his game and set it aside on a shelf behind him.

"Just this thank you," said Missouri pulling out her purse which was in her pocket. "Is there anyone here who could help me get this back around to the motel?"

"Why are you buying beer here, you're staying in a bloody pub?" he scowled bitterly.

"Because I needed to go for a walk, is that ok with you?" she shot back, she was still tired and was grieving quiet heavily for the two boys.

"Ok, well," he looked over his shoulder at the dirty clock face on the wall, "I'm about to go around there for lunch, ill carry it to the bar for you, then you're on your own."

"Thank you very much, would you like me to pay you for you're trouble?" she asked courteously.

"Nah, I think I'll live." He said, he had lightened up a bit, and after he had taken the money from Missouri he picked it up and they walked out and down the road together.

Meanwhile, back in the room at the pub, John had shut all the windows and all the curtains which Missouri had opened and turned the TV up loud, was sitting in the couch, talking to himself, through his tears.

He couldn't ever remember a time that he had felt such grief, and it was eating up at his insides.

As he sat on the couch, he cursed himself for listening to the YED, who at the time, he thought was Missouri, he was so angry with himself, and he had, twice, thought about going into the kitchen and finding a knife to cut himself, or matches or something to burn himself, or just anything that would hurt.

He hadn't any idea what the time was, or how long it had been since Missouri had left, and he didn't really care.

All of a sudden he heard a voice.

It was Sam's.

Then he saw him, standing in front of him. He was five years old. He had a big smile on his face.

Then Dean came running in.

"Sam, you cheated!" he announced.

Sam turned to Dean and shouted back at him, "No I didn't! And what does it matter, you always cheat!"

"I don't care! You're not supposed to come inside!" Dean retorted.

Then just like that, they were teenagers.

"Dean! What the hell? Why is this in my room?" Sam was holding up a car magazine, on the front was a picture of a black Impala.

"oh, I thought I'd show you what I'm going to be driving you to school in next year," Dean said cheekily with a grin on his face "dad said he'd buy me a car, and that's the one I want, I'm going to show him, when you've finished with it."

"Here, I don't want it; I don't care what you drive me to school in, cos I'd rather walk! He yelled throwing the magazine at Dean.

Then, just as suddenly as they had turned from children to teenagers, they were adults, and, still, the\y were fighting, though this time it was different.

This time they were talking to John.

"Dad! Why can't I go back to school?" Sam asked, he was frustrated.

"Sam, you need to be here with me and Dad, we have to find this thing that killed mum!" Dean said looking at Sam, before he looked at John.

"What? How can you be talking to me?" asked John looking puzzled.

"Dad, what do you mean?" asked Dean

"You're dead, both of you, I-" he couldn't say it. John Winchester stopped in mid sentence, unable to tell his two sons, even if it was just a dream, or a memory or an illusion, or even a hallucination from his grief, he still couldn't get the words out.

"What, we're not dead Dad, have you been drinking or something?" Sam looked at him as he asked this, though he sounded as though he was mocking his father, then he smiled and walked out of the room, calling behind him, "Dean, why have I found my laptop sitting on the table when I left it on my bed? Oh and what is this site?"

Dean rushed out of the room in pursuit of his younger brother, "I haven't touched your laptop!" he said in outrage that his brother would accuse him of something like that.

As soon as Dean walked out his and Sam's voices faded. John got up and walked into the next room, looking eagerly for his sons, but they weren't there. The room he stood in was empty.

He walked over to the couch and threw himself at it. He landed with his face in his pillow, and found himself sobbing into it, uncontrollably.

Missouri walked in the door to see John asleep on the couch, he had tracks from where the tears had rolled down his cheeks and he was shaking slightly, but that wasn't a surprise, he didn't have a blanket covering him, and because it was dark in the room, it was cold.


	10. Chapter 10

She opened the curtains, and was blinded for a second by the sudden burst of light that entered the room. John stirred on the couch and slowly sat up, groaning and yawning. It was the first time he had slept in 3 days.

John moved on the couch, and slowly sat up.

"How long have you been here?" he asked rubbing his eyes wearily, "I – I must have dozed off"

"That's ok sweetie, you needed some sleep" Missouri replied

"What did you find?" John asked looking at the case of beer on the table

"I bought a case of beer, that's all I could find, and the stuff downstairs is to expensive." She lied

"Ok, I guess that will do" John replied.

"Well, we can open them later. I think I might share with you." She said with a slight smile, but it wasn't returned.

At about 5pm that afternoon, Ali and her father, the officer who had found John an Missouri, whose name they found out was Greg, came around, to see how they were doing, and to tell them that if they weren't feeling comfortable staying at the pub, then they were welcome at their place, which was only about half a mile down the road from the small town.

Greg had driven his car, and he helped John load their stuff into the boot while Missouri and Ali went to the bar to hand in the keys.

"I'm really sorry to intrude," Ali said after they had handed the keys to the girl behind the bar, "but Mr. umm, John, is he ok?"

"I don't really know darling," Missouri replied, "I've never seen him like this."

"Those two boys that everyone has been talking about, the ones you and John found out the road, did you and him have a connection to either of them?" Ali asked sincerely.

"Well, I can only tell you if you swear to me that you will never let anyone know, and you won't tell John that I've been speaking to you about it." Missouri said in a stern voice.

"I swear!" Ali piped up excitedly.

"Ok," Missouri began, "those two boys we found out the road were John's sons."

This seemed to shock Ali, and she just looked at Missouri then out the window at John, she couldn't believe it, his sons, that would be terrible, to find them like that, having been shot on the road, and then left there. Of course, Missouri wasn't going to tell her the whole story that, she felt, wouldn't stay a secret for long.

They walked out to the car in silence, and Ali smiled to John and her father as she climbed into the back of the car, with Missouri climbing in the other side, John opening the passenger side door and Greg already starting the car.

They drove for about 15 minutes, with the only sound in the car being the radio, and Greg humming along.

They eventually reached a gate, and Greg stopped and Ali climbed out and opened it, letting the car drive through before shutting it and getting back in the car, but not bothering with her seatbelt anymore.

The drive way up to the beautiful old farm house, which was probably an outback cattle ranch when it was built, was long and winding and had tall old trees running up the sides.

Greg pulled up out side the front door, and helped John carry all of their stuff up to two of the spare bedrooms upstairs, that were clean, and had new sheets put on the beds, and t he windows had been flung open to let in the fresh breeze.


	11. Chapter 11

"Umm, well, I have to get ready for work, I'm doing the late shift, so I have to leave in about a half hour, but ill be back around about," Greg paused, "10"

"Ok," John muttered, "I'll tell Missouri."

"Right oh then, well, Ali will be here, and my fiancée Jo will be home about 6, she had to go into the city, you know women, she's probably spent all my money by now!" laughed Greg with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, pity my wife died when my boys were little…." John replied softly before tears swelled up and he muttered the word 'bathroom' and Greg pointed distractedly down the hall.

John found the bathroom, and locking the door behind him, he broke down and slid down the wall landing on the floor where he sat sobbing. He couldn't handle this anymore.

Meanwhile, Missouri was in her room, which Ali had showed her to, which happened to be near the bathroom. She heard John's sobs, and walked up the hallway to see where it was coming from.

She knocked on the door.

"John, are you ok?" she asked, she tried to open the door but it was locked, "John, open up and we can talk"

The lock on the door clicked open, and John emerged from the bathroom red-eyed with tear streaks down his cheeks.

"I don't want to talk." He whispered, brushing past her and walking quietly down the hallway and out the door.

Missouri stood in the doorway; she wasn't sure whether or not to follow John.

She decided to give him half an hour. If he hadn't come back, she'd go and look for him. She knew that John needed some space, but she hated seeing him like this, it wasn't right.

Half an hour had passed. Missouri was sitting out on the back veranda with Ali, having lunch.

"That was lovely, darling, thank you" Missouri said, "I think I'm going to go for a walk, see if I can find John and ask if he wants to come back to the house to have lunch. I'll be back soon, ok"

"Ok, see you soon." Ali replied, starting to pack up the lunch dishes.

Missouri followed the only track that lead off the main driveway and out into the paddocks.

The track started to thin out just as Missouri reached the middle of the first paddock. Luckily the grass was long, as there hadn't been cattle in it for a while, so Missouri could see where John had gone.

She followed the path of flat grass for a while, and eventually came to a large tree.

There was blood around the roots, she began to get scared, not scared because she was alone in the middle of nowhere, but scared of what she might find.

She walked around the tree, finding only more flat grass, though this time there was a trail of red spots to go with it.

Missouri was hesitant to go down the path, not knowing where it went, what was at the end, or how long it actually was.

She wanted to turn around and get help, go back to the house and get Ali, no, call Greg, she wanted to run, as afar away as possible, and not face what she knew must be coming. Tears began to run down her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Wishing she could go back to the house and hide under something safe, Missouri started down the second path of flat grass.

She got about half way down, and looked ahead. What she saw was the thing she was dreading most.

Another tree.

This time, there was a bit more than just a pool of blood.

She saw blood and then cast her eyes upwards, towards the top of the tree.

She saw boots, then jeans. By this time she couldn't see through her tears.

She wiped her eyes, but to no avail, her tears still blinded her.

She ran towards the tree yelling.

"JOHN!" Missouri yelled, knowing it would do nothing. He was already dead.

She ran up to the tree, where John was dangling from a short piece of rope tied into a crude noose placed around his neck, with his head lolling onto his shoulder.

She ran up to him and flung her arms around his waist.

Not really thinking of what she would do with him, she took his knife out of the pocket of his jeans and cut him down.

He slumped to the ground.

Missouri fell to the ground beside him. She saw a small torn piece of paper by his side.

She picked it up.

It was a picture of Mary, with Dean at about age 3 and Sam when he was about 3 months old. They were standing in front of the house, which had a 'sold' sign out the front. They had just bought it, and were moving in.

Even more tears welled in Missouri's eyes; John had taken his own life to go onto the next life to be with his family.

Through her tears she smiled at the thought of them all being together, before she began wailing with grief again.

"Ali!" Ali heard Missouri's voice, though it wasn't sweet and soft like it had been at lunch that day, she sounded distressed and as if she'd been crying for a very long time. "ALI! HELP!"

Ali ran outside and saw Missouri struggling under the weight of John's slumped body.

Ali helped Missouri carry John's lifeless body up to the spare bedroom they had given him, and Ali went and called her father, who came out straight away.

Missouri slipped slowly into depression. Everyone she cared for was gone, and she'd broken her promise to Mary. She hadn't cared for all three of the boys, she'd let them slip.

After the funeral's for both John, and Sam and Dean, she lost her psychic powers, as hard as she tried she couldn't use them.

She went in and out of hospital, after suicide attempts and self inflicted injuries.

She was admitted to a home, where she was taken care of, though she wasn't ever the same again.


End file.
